Splintered Souls
Created by /u/BoobooMaster HISTORY Ages ago an interesting phenomenon happened in the world of Aokoa, when it was young. During a seemingly normal bright day, a giant explosion erupted within the skies above as if something was trying to tear a hole in it. Green smoke and clouds were spewing out of a blast zone. This spectacle lasted few moments then it ended as abruptly as it started. Afterwards, five comets covered in the same green auras descended onto the world. They crashed into various regions of the world and laid dormant. Centuries later, life arose on Aokoa and primitive creatures made a contact with comets and carried “souls” within their bodies. Since then “the souls” were constantly changing the hosts. INFLUENCE “Souls” were once a single piece of living being from another world. However, after a certain event, the soul was divided into 5 pieces by a void being. But these “souls” have no memory or collection of anything due to a splitting process and a travel through void, which erased everything from “souls” except some base desires and emotions. Because of being once a single entity, the “souls” have ultimate need to unite together, no matter the distance. To achieve this, they slowly influence their hosts. This process depends on the host and their degree of development. Lesser developed primitive beings are less susceptible to the influence, while highly developed sentient beings are fully influenced. The reason behind this is “souls” slowly influence their hosts’ emotions, desires, and needs towards their unity, which lesser beings have fewer tools to hijack and in some cases not highly developed. To help their goal of unification, “souls” can also perceive the existence and general direction of other “souls”. TRANSFERENCE Although “the souls” are an indestructible, they do not grant immortality to their hosts. Therefore a death of host is inevitable and “souls” need to transfer into different being upon the death of current host. The only means of transference is direct contact with the host’s dead body or “pure soul splinter” itself. During most of early days hosts were insects, scavengers and few predators. During this period, “soul” transference required only feeding of the flesh or contact with separated pure “soul” matter. However this simple method has slow/no progress and became difficult increasingly difficult when more sentient beings started developing. These new beings not only avoid eating “green glowing meat”, some magic sensitive individuals realized the foreign magic and tried to remove it. This prompted a development of new traits in the “soul splinters”. Bodies of the host no longer glow upon death, an inability to be absorbed by lesser beings (insects, small mammals etc) and “pure soul splinter” can ensnare nearby highly developed beings with ethereal charm, which made them unconsciously touch the “souls”. Once embedded into the host, “soul splinter” cannot be taken out and the only way to remove is to kill the host. In some cases, powerful mages managed to imprison “the soul” in a small container made out of highly magical substance for some time. But no prison can truly contain “the soul” because it is an alive and highly adaptable. “Souls” evolved “runny” nature which allows them to simply seep through the container. All these new traits allowed them to continue exist and change hosts until they can reach their final goal of reunification. CURRENT HOSTS Zephon A human priest of “Saint Salanto's Holy Order to Help the World to the Righteous Path Towards Salvation”, a small sect from “The Holy Conclave of Exemplary Personas to Act as a Guiding Light of All That Seek Salvation from the Dark Unknown of the World”. He and priests from SSHOHWRPTS believe in their version of the Truth and work to achieve it behind the scenes. During one certain activity he was changed and now he seeks to find chosen ones to bring the truth to the world. More about HCEAGATSSDUW read here. Konstantin Von Sargos A commander of infamous pirate flotilla known as “Harvesters”. Born on the Flotilla, he was drawn to adventures of “free spirited men” and mysteriousness of arcane. These interests led him to become an apprentice to a pirate mage. During one experiment he accidentally blew the laboratory and drenched by various magical substances. This resulted in him being unable to digest any food except blood and ever present hunger. Now nicknamed “Vampire”, he rides the tide to find something to satiate this hunger. More about Flottila read here. Mol'fal'zan Once a merchant from Luulian kingdom. In older and better days, his trading company worked for king Lan'gla'tlan to bring wonders and secrets of the world to the king. However due to reasons unknown the king imprisoned him after certain journey. He spent years as test subject in a dungeon and one lucky day managed to escape. Now he journey across the waters to find origins of his unfair imprisonment. More about Luulian kingdom read here. Ju'ranhti Omatina A young student from The Opkametupri. He was a typical Opunhiyatli whom was studying to have a better life. However during one summer break, he came back to his hometown only to discover a disaster had struck it. He was never same since that day, constantly haunted by terrific images. Now he follows certain evidences which gave him hope to find his fiancée who might have escaped the disaster. More about U'yanhtliyak'ich read here. Kana’i An outcast Helei from Moroi reefs. She was born as a mage and faced large amount of discrimination since revelation her of mystical powers due to Moroi distrust of mages. This leads her to have different mindset than rest of her people. Her most important dream is to have no other children to suffer as she did. In order to achieve that, she left her home and started traveling around the world to see and learn from other people. But her desire to find important, special things and need to discover new secrets slowly amplified after a certain event during her travel. Now she seeks to find something special which wold satisfy her need to know and help her people. More about Moroi reefs read here. MAGIC Although magical in nature, “soul splinters” themselves does not give their host any magical ability. However, hosts mostly have longer lifespan, higher immunity to many diseases, more endurance and fast regeneration ability (but hosts are not immortal or unkillable) due to possessing extra “soul” energy. In some rare cases of Host with magic capability, “souls” may give them more power to manipulate magical energies. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS These individuals will buy what they needed and sell what they have. POSTS Splintered Souls Priest (part 1) Mage (part 1) Vampire (part 1) The Lover (part 1) Dreamer The Priest part 2 Splitting [Prelude to the Claim]